Prototype Q
Welcome to the Prototype Q&A! If you enjoy the series, and have some questions, ZeVikingSif will be happy to answer them for you! Rules *No inappropriate questions. *No spamming questions. *Ask as many question's as you'd like. *Don't ask any stupid questions. *Have fun! Q&A Sci asks: Did you come up with the name of the show? Sif: Yeah, i came up with the name. I wanted something cool and interesting, and i thought of Prototype. - Sci asks: How did you come up with the name of the show? ''' Sif: I was looking for a name to call this show, i thought of different names (Galactic War, Heroes, and Earth to name a few), and it just came to me. Like i said before, i needed something cool and interesting, and something that fit the plot. Prototype fit that description. - '''Cannonboy asks: When will Th0 start calling himself Feedback? Sif: Short answer: Episode 3. Everyone will be called by their hero names in episode 3. Btw, its Th3 0n3. (Unless you shortened it) - Cannonboy asks: Does Ben exist in this timeline, if so then does he have the Omnitrix? Sif: No he does not exist, and the Omnitrix doesn't either. There are a lot of Ben 10 things here, and nods to the show, and some similarities, but Ben 10 does not exist, and so neither does the Omnitrix. - Cannonboy asks: Why is Max's surname Tenison instead of Tennyson? Sif: Sounds like a weird change ,I know. This could be a stupid reason to change it too, but me and Migster7 changed it to Tenison because Tennyson is supposed to sound like 10. And we could have done something else instead of replace "y" with "i", and make one "n". We did this so it doesn't exactly mean 10, Ben doesn't exist in this universe. - Cannonboy asks: What are T-Y and Faith's hero names? Sif: T-Y is his hero name, since his real name is Tyler/Trailor Yvetta. Faith on the other hand, her hero name is Ferarri (Also her last name). It's Ferarri cause she has super speed. - Cannonboy asks: Will Experiment K play a major role in the series? Mig: Kind of...he basically starts off something that plays out in the future of the franchise. - Cannonboy asks: Are Superhumans experimented with alien DNA? Sif: Yeah. All Superhumans have Alien DNA, because thats how they're created. All the powers you see are Alien powers. - Cannonboy asks: Which alien DNA is Feedback experimented with? Sif: Feedback isn't experimented with a lot of Alien DNA, but he does has them to unlock his absorption abilities. Grid created a serum with the help of Alien DNA that unlocks a sort of sponge in him, to absorb. The Alien DNA is more than one, theres a Conductoid in him. Any other DNA used is unknown at this time, but its just not an Osmosian. - ''Alanomaly asks: Will Mr. Beck ''and Rene Ferrari return? Sif: Well, they would have to. Mr. Beck and his crew ran away, if i just leave them there it would be extremely disappointing, come on. So yeah, Mr. Beck AT LEAST is confirmed. Rene? She will return, maybe way late. I'm trying to give her two more appearances, but we'll see. I mean if i leave her there, that would be even more disappointing + i would be shooting my own foot because i would miss out on some sister drama and stuff. - Alanomaly asks: Can you reveal some Season 2 episodes? Sif: Assuming there even IS a Season 2, i have planned titles such as: "A New Day", "Responsbility", and "Rogue". - Alanomaly asks: Will there be any crossovers or spin-offs? Sif: Never say never. At this time, a crossover is more likely than a spin-off, only because i wouldn't know what to do with a spin-off. But, a crossover MIGHT happen, just maybe. And before people jump into conclussions, maybe is unknown, it could also mean no. Category:Prototype (Series) Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Prototype